Changes
by ZaccEfronnLovee
Summary: Gabriella and Troy know each other as Bolton and Montez. Maybe what their friends are saying is true? Maybe, just maybe they might have feelings for each other.. R&R :
1. Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but the plot….**

Here's a new Story. This one just kind of came to me one day and so I decided to give it a try.

This one is gonna be updated **AFTER **Perfect. I really hope you guys lie this one. My story Perfect was my first Fanfic ever, so it's probably not as good as this one. I hope you take the time to review.

Thanks,

Mariahh(:

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

'Do you, Do you really enjoy

Living a life that's so hatred

'Cause theirs a hole where

Your soul should be,

You're losing control a bit

And that's really distasteful'

'Fuck You' by 'Lily Allen'

* * *

Don't you hate when your parents are like best friends with your worst enemies parents?

'Cause then theirs all the dinner parties and the lunches together and don't forget vacation together, and guess what the worst part is? You guessed it. Our parents even know we hate each other but still insist in making us stay in the same room for more then 5 minutes knowing we'll kill each other.

This is me Gabriella Ann Montez. I live here in San Diego, California. Best friends with Sharpay Nicole Evans and Taylor Marie Mckessie. I only live with my Mom. My dad died when I was two, so I really didn't know him It still hurts knowing that I will never either. My mom said he's a very nice man and I would love him. I love him anyway, but sometimes I wish he was here to be proud of me. I still love my mom as much though and nothings gonna change that.

My worst enemy is Troy Ryan Bolton. Chad Michael Danforth and Zeke Kade Baylor are my best guy friends. The problem with hating someone who hangs out with your friends is having to see them all the time. Every time I want to hang out with my friend's, their he seems to be.

He knows he pisses me off and he doesn't care, but I piss him off to. What can I say. Were at war. Always have been and always will be.

My mom's name is Maria and I guess you could say were rich. My mom is a fashion designer. The clothing line is called Firee&Icee. We live in a huge house In a gated community. Our next door neighbors just so happen to be the Bolton's. My room is right across from their son. Mr. Troy Bolton. Captain of the boy's varsity team. He's cocky and all the teachers love him, like he has a spell that everyone falls for. Everyone expect me that is.

Jack Bolton a.k.a. Troy's dad is the basketball coach during school. Lucille Bolton a.k.a. Troy's mom is a therapist. The are rich too. They are like my second family. The only thing in the way of that is their son.

I unlocked my front door to be surprised by laughter. I dropped my bag by the door and walked into the living room to see Mrs. Bolton sitting their talking with my mom.

"Hi Gabi." Troy's mom said.

"Hello. How are you?" I replied nicely.

"Very good. And you?" She said.

"Great." I told her.

"Hello hunny. How was the last day of junior year?" My mom greeted me.

"Hey. It was good. Can't wait till senior year." I replied.

"Okay, but be ready by six, were going to the Bolton's for dinner." She told me.

"Okay." I responded with and stated groaning the whole way to my room.

"Why! Why! Why!" I hissed at myself.

I decided to get a shower. I stripped down till I was naked and got into my hot shower. I wash my body and hair. I then walked over to my closet and got out my skinny jeans with a flower print flowy top and put on my white flats. I then put on some make up, not really gonna dress up for the Bolton's. I than put on some lip gloss and saw it with five-forty-five.

"Let's go. Were gonna be late." I heard my mom scream up the stairs.

"I'm coming." I exclaimed and grabbed my phone and purse and ran down the stairs.

We then walked next door where the Bolton's live and knocked on the door.

"Hunny please be nice, okay?" my mom asked me.

"Mom. I'm always nice. You have nothing to worry about." I said sarcastically. She looked at me sternly before the door swung open to reveal the one and only Troy Bolton.

"Hello ladies!" he exclaimed.

"Hello Troy. How are you?" my mom asked him.

"very well. You look very pretty today Mrs. Montez." Troy said.

"Thank you sweetie. Where's Lucille? kitchen?" my mom asked him.

"Yes ma'am." Troy said. My mom then waked in the house and towards the kitchen. I was still standing by the door with Troy standing in front of me.

"Are you gonna let me in or am I gonna have to stand out here all day?" I

asked him. He glared at me then moved out of the way for me to come in.

I bumped his shoulder walking and went straight to the living room where I heard the TV on a basketball game.

"Hi Mr. Bolton." I said and sat down next to him.

"Gabi I told you before. Call me Jack." He said smiling warmly at me.

"Sorry. So Jack what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, thank you. What about you?" He asked me in return.

"Eh." I replied with a shrug and he just chuckled.

"Dinners ready." Mrs. Bolton called out.

After everyone got seated around the table they adults all stated to conversant leaving two teenagers alone at the table in silence.

"So-" Troy started to say before he was cut off.

"Don't try to say something smart with me Bolton." I stated looking at him and watching his smirk turn into a frown before he rolled his eyes.

"Montez. When have I ever been smart to you." He replied putting his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. I just rolled my eyes.

After dinner was over the adults decided to have some coffee and sent us 'Kids' as they called it to the living room.

"You wanna make out?" Troy asked me smirking.

"How about we pretend your not here so I can actually keep my dinner down." I told him returning his smirk.

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Skank."

"Bastard."

"Blow me."

"Ugh. Your such a jerk." I said getting mad.

"Get use to it babe, get use to it." He replied equally mad.

"Okay okay." Jack said coming in the living room with Lucille and Maria.

"Can you guys get along for like 5 minutes please?" Maria asked sighing.

"No." Troy and I answered at the same time.

"Okay. Were gonna go. Lucille, I'll call later okay?" Maria said to Lucille and Jack.

"Okay Hun. I'll be waiting." Lucille said.

"Bye." Maria and I said and walked out the door before hearing a faint 'Bye' as we closed the door.

"Gabi, why can't you ever just get along with him?" My said throwing her hands in the air as a statement.

"Simple. He's a dick." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gabi language. I understand you guys have problems but can't you try to work them out?" She asked me.

"Why?" I asked her confused while opening our door to our house and walking into the living room and sitting down with my mom a few seconds later.

"Hunny our flight is in two days, were gonna go to Hawaii. You know since school, finally let out for summer break." She told me."What! Your just now telling me. I still have to pack. What time is the flight?" I asked franticly.

"Hunny. Calm down. It's Friday. Our flight isn't till Sunday. 6 A.M. to be exact." She told me.

"Okay. Then what does all of this have to do with Bolton?" I asked. She looked at me apologetically. I widened my eyes. "Oh hell no!" I exclaimed.

* * *

"Why do you guys always try to kill each other?" My dad asked me.

"'Cause the Montez is a bitch." I said in a 'duh' tone, sitting down in the living room trying to watch a basketball game.

"Language!" My exclaimed coming out of the kitchen and stepped in front of the TV.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. My dad then turned off the TV.

"Troy listen. Were going on vacation to Hawaii. On Sunday the flight leaves around 6 A.M." My dad said.

"Okay?" I said knowing their was more then just this.

"I would just say you need to be on your best behavior and no fighting." My mom warned.

"Who would a fight with?" I asked even more confused.

"Gabriella." My dad said simply.

I groaned. " You have to be fucking kidding me!" I exclaimed.

* * *

"What! What do you mean your leaving?" Sharpay asked me on Saturday while packing my clothes for the flight.

"How long are you leaving for?" Taylor asked me.

"The whole summer." I told them while going through my closet.

"What, why? Sharpay asked frantically.

"Well. I'm not sure but it is Hawaii, but there is one teensy weensy little problem." I told them while zipping my suitcase up.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Bolton's coming!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air.

They started laughing. "This isn't funny. This is a major crisis." I said pacing my room.

"Hunny. I hate to break it to you, but you love him. Just admit it." Sharpay said coming over to me, grabbing my shoulders.

I jerked my shoulders away and sat down on my bed. "Yeah right. When hell freezes over." I replied sarcastically.

Sharpay sat down next to right by Taylor. "If your waiting for hell to freeze over, then your skating on thin ice." Taylor replied wittily. I just groaned. What does that even mean?

"C'mon let's go shopping. You can forget all about Troy." Shar said. I looked over and saw Tay texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Chad. He's at Troy's. Oh, and their talking about you." She said with a wink."Haha. Very funny." I replied and we all went downstairs after saying 'bye' to my mom. We all got into my red 2010 convertible camaro and we went into the direction of the Mall.

* * *

"So your going to Hawaii?" Chad asked.

"Yep!" I answered with a sigh.

"I don't understand. Which are you not happy with. Going to Hawaii or the hot Hawaiian chicks?" Zeke asked me.

"No that parts fine. I'm talking about the bitch Montez going." I told them while playing on the X-Box with Chad and Zeke.

"Oooh. Gab's coming. What are you mad about then?" Chad asked pausing the game and turning towards me.

"She's a bitch." I said in a 'Duh' tone.

"Are you sure your not just mad that you love her and she hates your guts. Zeke said chucking along with Chad.

I threw a pillow at them. " You guy's know I hate Montez." I said.

"You wanna know what's funny?" Chad asked.

"Besides your face? Yeah, I would love to know." I replied sarcastically.

"No matter how much you guys say you 'hate' each other, you always end up talking about each other." Chad told me smirking.

"What are you going on about?" I asked.

"Well, Tay is at Gabs and she texted me saying Gabi has been ranting about how much she hates you, and about going on the trip with you, for an hour." Chad replied laughing.

"Man, we hate each other. Nothings ever gonna change that, and that you can count on." I said getting up and walking into the kitchen getting a drink.

"Time changes everything." Zeke replied coming into the kitchen with Chad

"Hoops! Enough with the deep shit. Let's play some basketball." Chad said and we all got up and walked outside.

About an hour later we finished playing and were sitting in the kitchen drinking some water.

"I'm hungry." Chad whined.

"When are you not hungry?" Zeke joked.

"Oh, ha ha HA!" Chad said in a monotone. I just chuckled along with Zeke.

"Okay. Wanna go to Moe's?" Zeke asked us.

"Sure. I'm up for some Mexican food." I stated and watched as Chad jumped up and ran out the door to my charcoal colored Audi R8 Spyder convertible. After we all jumped in the car we made are way to Moe's to eat.

* * *

"Come on. One more store. Please!" Shar kept whining.

"Okay." I said sighing. "One more store!" I told her holding up one finger. I saw Tay groan when I said that."Yay. Come on. Let's go." She said jumping up and down. She then dragged us into 'Charlute Ruse'. About 30 minutes later we each come out with two bags adding to our 3 bags each already.

"I'm hungry." Tay stated.

"And?" Shar replied.

"Shar, don't be a bitch. I'm kinda hungry too." I said looking back in forth from Tay to Shar.

"Fine. Let's go to Moe's." Shar said.

"Ooh. Mexican food? I likely." I said. We giggled while walking to my car. We all put our bags in my trunk and got seated in the car and drove off.

We walked into Moe's to hear "Welcome to Moe's!" The worker yelled. I looked over to see one person that I rather not see. I decided to say anything and maybe that won't say anything. After we all ordered our food we went to go look for a place to eat.

"Oh, look. The boys are here." She said pointing her finger across the restaurant. "Ugh; Why must we sit over there?: I muttered to myself. When we reached the booth Tay, and Shar got in leaving one place at the end for me next to Troy. **(They sit in one of those Half circle booths. It goes like this Chad, Tay, Zeke, Shar, Troy, Gabi.)**

"Hey Gabs." Chad and Zeke Greeted.

"Hey." I said nodding my head at them suddenly losing my appetite.

"So, what's been going on in your girl lives?" Zeke asked. Shar and Tay scoffed. "Like you even care!" They exclaimed and started laughing. I just sat their silently with _'Bolton'._ That's weird he is usually the first one to start something with me. He must be thinking of the trip like me. One word _hell._

"I've got to pee." I announced. "Come with me to the bathroom." I told Taylor.

"Gabi. I haven't seen Chad all week. Shar go with her." She said to her friend who was in a heavy make out session.

"Okay, fine." Shar said and got up and followed me to the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and looked around seeing that it was really dirty.

"Okay, ew!" I said walking over to the bathroom. "That's gross!" Shar said following me to the mirror and fixing her hair. "I know. I can hold it." I told her and we walked out of the bathroom and back to the table.

"Yeah she was cute!" I heard Troy say to Zeke.

"I know." He replied giving Troy a high-5. "_Ahem.' _Who was cute?" Shar asked sitting down next to Zeke.

"Montez." Troy said simply and grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "Bolton!" I sneered jerking my hand away. "Aww, c'mon baby." He said squeezing my thigh.

"Do that again and I _swear _you won't able to reproduce." I told him while emphasizing the word '_Swear_.' While our friends just laugh. "Whatever." He replied. "Jerk! I got to go anyway and finish packing. Bye Tay, Chad, Zeke, and Shar." I said before grabbing my purse and getting up. "Bye babe!" Troy exclaimed before I sent him a glare and left the restaurant early to finish packing with my vacation with _'Bolton'_. Please pray for me; Imma need it.

* * *

'_Beep beep beep beep.' _Shut up! I'm trying to sleep. I slammed my hand against the alarm clock where the noise was coming from. It stopped, good. Now I can get a few more hours of sleep before I see _'Montez.'_

"Troy get up!" My mom called up the stairs. I groaned; Or not. I got up and made my way slowly to my bathroom to take a shower. After my 15 minute shower I walked over to my closet and pulled on some boxers and pulled on some jeans. I picked up a white t-shirt and pulled it over my head before grabbing my blue and black plaid button up shirt and pulling it on and buttoning it, I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. I put on my black diesel shoes. **(Picture in profile)**

I ran down the stairs with my bags and put hem by the door before going in to the kitchen. "Hey ma!" I greeted walking over to the fridge grabbing a water. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"Morning sweetie and your dad is getting the stuff in the car." She said walking over to the phone that was ringing. "Hello.(Beat) Okay. We'll come pick you up.(Beat) See you in a minute." She finished the phone call put her phone in her pocket before grabbing her purse. "Lets go Hun." She said while pointing on her coach sunglasses.

"Okay." I said putting on my aviator sunglasses while walking outside. The sun is shining and nothing can ruin my day. "Hun, were gonna pick of Maria and Gabi, so get in." My mom said. Okay nothing but _that._

* * *

"Come on Gabi!" I heard my mom call up the stairs. I rolled over in my bed and noticed it was 7:00 in the morning. I groaned as I sat up and stretched.

"Gab-" My mom said before I cut her off. "I'm up mom!" I called back. "Chill." I murmured under my breathe. I went in the bathroom and took a nice warm shower. I picked out a pair of white skinny jeans with a blue flowy top that stretches at the bottom with some strappy sandals and a nice coffee colored handbag and some ray-bans sunglasses. **(Picture in profile)**

I walked downstairs after grabbing my two suit cases and a bag along with my purse. "There you are." I heard my mom mutter. "Are you hungry? You should eat something before we leave, okay?" She said. I just nodded my head. "Okay mom." I said before putting my stuff by the door and waking into the kitchen grabbing a spoon and getting a strawberry yogurt out. I took the foil off before eating it. "Imma call Lucille. It's stupid to bring two cars,, maybe they can just pick us up on the way over their then." I mom said before walking over to her blackberry dialing her best friends number. "Hey. Do you think it would be easier to take one car? Can you maybe pick us up on the way? (Beat) Okay. I'll be ready." She finished the conversation.

15 minutes later my mom and me were picking up our bags and taking them outside and setting them down on the porch, when we saw an all black Escalade come cruising down the road and stopping in front of our house. My mom and I got up and grabbed the luggage and drug it to the end of the yard before Jack came out and helped and put it in the trunk of the car. My mom opened the door to the car before getting in and sitting down next to Lucille who was sitting their. Leaving one empty seat in the back next to _Bolton._ Okay well I could sit in the front next to Coach Bolton but how awkward would that be? I'll answer that for you _very._

I climbed and the very back and sat down. I pulled out my iPod before clicking 'shuffle'. 'Same my name' by 'Destiny's Child came up. I started mouthing the words as everyone buckled and we took off towards the airport. I looked over at Troy to see him on his phone. Looked like he was texting someone; No that I care, I was just stating a fact. I turned to look out of my window to see us passing the San Diego airport sign. We pulled up in a parking spot in the front where a space was vacant.

We all jumped out of the car and grabbed our suitcases before putting them on some cart and rolled it into the airport. I looked around, seeing people rushing around and some hugging loved one's as the depart. I was so busy looking around that I didn't notice the person in front of me stopped and I crashed into the hard body before stumbling back. I closed my eyes and waited for the hard contact with the floor but instead felt someone's hands around my waist.

I opened my eyes to see sparkling blue ones looking back at me. He raised his eyes in a cocky manner. I rolled my eyes before moving his hands from around my waist.

"You okay?" He asked sarcastically. I looked at him and gave him a sarcastic smile "I'm fine." I frowned before stomping on his foot "Dick." I hissed before walking over to my mom and Lucille, hearing a faint "Oww."

* * *

I leaned down and grabbed my phone to try and ease the pain that was in my foot. I heard chuckling so I looked up to see my dad trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah just laugh it up now." I said. He just looked at me. "Maybe you should be nice to her. Next time she might knee your head, if you know what I mean." He said. I looked at him confused. "What? Head? Oh. Oww. That would Hurt." I said and started to catch up with the girls with my dad right next to me.

Maybe this vacation wont be as bad as it seems.

Who am I kidding.

This is gonna be the worst one ever.

* * *

**Author Note****:**

I hope you liked the first chapter. I know and sorry about switching from POV to POV. I just had to show both sides ad how they reacted.

I don't know if I'll keep switching POV's in further chapters.

I plan to make the chapters longer then this. It's just hard to make the first chapter really long.

Please Review.

I need at least **ONE **review for the next chapter.

Mariahh(:


	2. DJ got us fallin' in love

**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot…. **

I'm sooooo sorry.

My computer crashed and I got a new laptop, but I lost all of my documents.

Sooo, I had to write this chapter all over again and I tried to remember exactly what I had, but it was kinda hard.

Then on top of that, school just started. I'm now a freshmen. I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. I'm so sorry.

FORGIVEE ME?

**\M/**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

'Keep downing drinks

Like there's no tomorrow,

There's just right,

Now now now

Now n-now now'

'DJ got us fallin' in love again' by 'Usher'

**Lindsey is played by 'Hayden Panettiere'**

**Justin is played by 'Hunter Parrish'**

* * *

"Flight 32A will be landing in five minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts and bring your chairs to the upright position. Thank you." The flight attendant said in that fake Barbie voice. I rolled my eyes at her fake smile. I then bounced in my seat a little and jumped.

"Chill, were just landing." A heard a cocky voice say. "No one is talking to you, _Bolton_." I replied. He smirked at me and looked forward. Stupid _Bolton. _I shook my head before looking out the window watching us land.

"You may now unbuckle your seats. Please take your belongings with you, and thank you for using 'Delta Airlines'. Have a great day." Again? What's with the voice? You're not Barbie. I grabbed my purse and made sure I had everything before getting up and trying to walk past Troy who was still seated.

I tripped over my own feet and closed my eyes, waiting for the hard ground, which never came because I landed in _his_ lap. God, help me? "Well, hello there." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked at his face. It looks like his just shaved, very smoo- Woah. Okay, I'm officially losing it. Anyway. "Gabi?" I heard someone call my name and snapped my head toward my mom. "Huh?" I asked. She looked me weirdly before smiling. "As much as I know Troy would love to have you sitting on him, we got to get off the plane." She said trying not to laugh.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I quickly, -without falling got off of Troy and walked off the plane. Embarrassing much? Tell me about it.

"I'm hungry." I stated as we walked through our hotel entrance and up to the front desk. "You can order room service when we get up to our rooms." My mom told me before turning around and talking to the nice lady. I walked over and sat on the big couch. I sighed tiredly. Troy sat down right next to me. I looked at him weirdly. "What?" He asked. I just shook my head and shrugged.

"Okay, Gabriella and Troy. We got our rooms." Maria said coming over to us. "Troy, you and Gabriella are going to be sharing a room." Lucille said calmly. "What?" We both questioned. "Well, theirs two beds, one bathroom. You guys have to share. End of story." Maria said and walked away with Lucille and Jack. "Ughh!" Troy and I both groaned and trudged toward the

elevator.

* * *

Room service; Yummy. Mhhm. "Tacos or nachos?' I asked myself. Its been an hour since we got the news that we're sharing a room. We unpacked are bags when my stomach started growling. Food time. "Defiantly tacos." I heard Troy mutter. "Okay, I'll order two taco combos." I ordered our food and went over to the mirror to fix my make up. I applied some more eyeliner and lip gloss.

I heard someone knock on the door and yell "Room Service." I quickly walked to the door and opened it to see a young guy, maybe the same age as me. "Two taco combos?" He asked and I nodded my head in confirmation. "Yep, that's us." I said.

He wheeled in the cart and gave me a big smile. I smiled back and Troy walked into the room. "Food? Yum." Troy said. The guy that brought our room service name was 'Chris'. "Hey, their's a party down the road. Just teens. If ya want to come with me." Chris said. Troy looked at the guy and reached in hid back pocket and pulled out a five.

"Here dude. See ya later." He walked over to the door and shut it once the 'Room Service' guy left. "Seriously? He was cute." I whined taking my plate over the table and sitting down. Troy rolled his eyes. "He looked like a player to me." Troy came over to the table and sat across from me.

"Really? He kinda looked like Chase Crawford to me. I mean dayumm. He was fine." I said with a smirk, watching Troy eat his food. "Sooo, our moms called and said when were done eating to go over there." Troy said and I nodded my head.

"Helloo!" I exclaimed walking into my moms suit, Troy following right behind me. "Hey Gabi, Troy." Lucille greeted. "Sup." Troy said simply, laying down on the couch. "Hey sweetie." My said walking into the living room sitting down right next to me on the sofa.

"Okay, Gabi, Troy. We're planning on going to dinner at 7. So please be ready." My mom said. "Kay, I'm gonna go to beach for a while, get my tan on." I started walking to the door. "Okay, as long as Troy's with you, you can do anything." Momma say wha? Troy and I both burst out laughing. "Funny, anyway. Imma go change. Peace!" I said opening the door. "Gabi. I'm serious." She said in a demanding voice.

30 minutes later found Troy and I walking down toward the beach. Me in my leopard print bikini and Troy in his black shorts. I laid down my towel and shimmed out of my white short shorts, throwing them in my bag. I took out some sun screen and made sure to put some on my face and shoulders. I threw the sun block over to Troy.

"I don't need this." He said, placing the bottle in my tote bag. I shook my head at him. "Your gonna get burnt and blame it on me." I laid down on my towel as Troy sat down next to me, hugging his knees. "You're not my mom." He said simply.

* * *

"Ohhmiigoshh! Troy, your red as a lobster." I opened our suite door and kicked off my shoes. "Am not." He argued. We've been at the beach for the last 4 hours. Since I put sunscreen on, I tanned perfectly without getting burnt. Obviously, since Troy didn't listen to me, he got burnt, bad.

We haven't argued since yesterday. Soo, I think that's a good thing, right?

"Get over it." Troy said shutting our suite door and walking down the hallway to the lobby, where were meeting our parents for dinner. "Get over it? Are you dumb? She's like 40 years old, and she was flirting with you." I stated, straightening my dress a little.

"Why do you even care?" He asked me. "I don't." I saw my mom talking to Troy's parents. I walked up to them. "Hello!" I exclaimed, making them turn around. "Hey." Troy greeted. "Hey, kids." They greeted and we all started to walk out of the hotel and down the sidewalk.

"Welcome to Chili's" A hostess greeted us. "How many?" She asked. "5." Jack answered. "Right this way." She picked up 5 menus and walked us down to a booth where Jack, Lucille, and Troy on one said and the other side, my mom and me.

"Here you go. Jessy's your server and will be here soon." The hostess stated before walking away. So far so good, no arguing. "Hello, I'm jessy and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yes, can we have 5 waters please?" Jack asked, once we all decided. "Sure thing. I'll be back to get your order in a few minutes." Jessy walked away and I looked down at my menu. I'm not really hungry, I might just have a salad.

"What are you kids having?" My mom asked us. "Umm. I think I'm just gonna have a salad." I then closed my menu. "I'm going to get ribs." Troy said also closing his menu. "She's cute." Troy told his dad and they both bumped knuckles. "Get it Troy." Jack said. Boys, Either you love them or you hate them. Nahh, I think you just hate them.

"Troy, do you like cougars or something?" I asked him. "'Cause seriously, you've been hitting on them all day." I continued taking a sip of my water. I heard our mom's chuckle a little. "Umm, actually she looked about 28." He stated proudly. "You're 17. I don't know, why don't you find someone your own age? That's just a suggestion." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Someone like you?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "In your dreams." I retorted back. "You will be indeed." He said seductively forgetting our parents were right there. "This conversation is officially over." I stated and turned to get my food from the waitress. "We're just gonna pretend we didn't hear that." Lucille said shaking her head.

* * *

"I wanna go out." Troy said laying down on his bed, hands behind his head. "Why? So you can go get laid." I asked. "No. I feel like going out." He said smiling. "Oh, hey. Someone at the beach today told me about this club. She said they don't even check I.D.'s" He got up and walked over to his closet and grabbed some clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him watching him come out in some jeans and no shirt on. "I'm going clubbing. So, either your coming or you're gonna be her bored." He said throwing a white v-neck shirt on. "Give me 15." I said running toward the bathroom. I grabbed my make-up bag on the way. I quickly did a Smokey eye and some red-shiny lipstick.

I ran to the closet and grabbed my shiny black short-tube dress. I put it on and straightened it out, It stopped high-mid thigh. I put on my Jessica Simpson black plat-formed heels. I also had a long heart shaped locket that was silver with black, white, and silver bangles. I topped it off with a snow leopard print clutch. I checked myself out in the mirror.

"Let's gooooooo!" I heard Troy call from the living room. "Chill. I'm coming!" I yelled back while trying to run without falling. I looked up at Troy and I mean, I know I hate him or strongly dislike him but I'd be lying if I didn't say he looked hot. He also had a black leather jacket on and a pair of converse on, black of course.

I gave him a once-over before walking over to the door and opening. "Looking good Montez." He called out as we walked down the hotel hall. "Wish I could say the same to you." I said over my shoulder, pressing the down elevator button. Okay, that was a lie. He looked gorgeous, not that I would ever say that to his face.

The elevator opened and I walked with Tro- I mean _Bolton _right behind me. I noticed a couple about our age holding hands. "Hey man." Troy said to the guy, shaking hands. "Hey, what's up dude." They did one of those manly hugs. The girl looked over at me. "Hi, I'm Lindsey." She said with a smile. "Gabriella." I said smiling back. "This is my boyfriend Justin." She told me grabbing his hand, as the boys were in conversation. I noticed her looking at Troy. "Oh, this is Troy." I told her. "How long have you guys been together?" She asked sweetly. "No, we aren't together." I told her smiling a little. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said embarrassed. "It's fine. Are you guys going to that one club too?" I asked her looking at her club attire. "Yeah, You wanna go together?" She asked, moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah." I said as the elevator door dinged and opened. We all stepped out, Lindsey grabbing Justin's arm and _Bolton _walking next to me.

We all decided to walk to the club. We walked up to the door and _Bolton_ grabbed my arm. I let him knowing that was the only way he could get in. Justin and Lindsey right behind us. We walked straight to the bar ordering a few drinks. We found a little table with some bar stools.

"So, are you guys from here or…." I trailed off. "Oh no. We're from California." Justin stated putting his arm around his girlfriends shoulders. "Same here. San Diego, California. You?" He asked talking a sip from his beer. "Ohhh. We chill there some times" Lindsey said nodding her head.

This summer seems like everything will turn out okay. Not the best, but okay.

* * *

**Im soooooooooo* sorry. This took me longer than I though. Im actually starting to write the next chapter now. It might be out later tonight or first thing when I get up. I have a baby shower to go to at one.**

**Please leave me some reviews. Please tell me what you like and what you don't so I can make sure to fix it. I love writing and hope you all think I wasn't leaving. LOL.**

**I love you all.**

**R&R ;)**

**Mariahh(:**


	3. Every Part Of Me

I know you guys probably hate me. Sorry I took so long. Summer just started. I got a job, hanging out with friends. Busy busy busy!

"Maybe I will never be who I was before

Maybe I don't even know her anymore

Or maybe who I am

Ain't so far from yesterday

Can I find a way to be

Every part of me"

-Miley Cyrus- 'Every part of me' (:

The sun peeped into the room. I tried to roll over to make the sun get out of my eyes. "Ughh!" I heard a grunt. I regretfully opened my eyes. I noticed a lump next to me laying in my bed. I reached my hand out and started patting it. "Stop." I heard someone in a hoarse voice say.

My eyes got wide and I realized that the lump in my bed was a body that belong to the one and only _Troy_. I jumped out of bed and noticed I still had my clothes on from the club last night. I saw Troy roll over and stare at me.

Why was I in his bed? "Why were you in my bed?" He asked with a smirk. "I-I don't know.." I stuttered. I turned around and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

While I was in the shower I started to remember what happened last night. Troy punching someone in the face, getting kicked out of the club, and kissing someone. I froze. _Fuck_!

"Hey." Someone said. I turned around to see a nice looking guy standing there. "Hey." I responded and we started to dance. By this time I was already drunk. Slurring my words and stumbling. We were grinding on the dance floor to 'Drake's' "Up All Night."

"How 'bout you come home with me?" He asked in my ear. Uhh no. I looked at him and shook my head. I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. I got pulled into his chest. "No one says no to me" He picked me up and tried to drag me out of the club. I was about to scream when I felt someone pull me off of him. I got pushed into someone. Lindsey ran up to me and kept asking of I was okay.

I looked back and noticed Troy punching him. Troy saved me. He cares. Justin was also helping Troy beat his ass. Everyone just gathered around watching. The bouncers were already on their way over here. They pulled all 3 boys apart and kicked them out of the club.

Lindsey grabbed my hand and we just walked outta the club. I was stumbling a little. She helped me out where Troy and Justin were. "Are you okay?" She asked me. I just nodded my head, too shocked to say anything. She hugged me before grabbing Justin's hand and walking towards our hotel. Troy put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the way of our hotel.

I stayed silent on the walk back, tripping a few times. Troy's hand in the same spot. "Thanks." I said in a small voice. He nodded his head. "You okay?" He asked as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I had a small smile on my face. "I'm sure I'll be fine." All four of us walked into the hotel doors and straight to the elevator. All of us exchanged numbers and promised to hangout again before we leave Hawaii.

Troy opened out hotel door and I walked in immediately kicking off my shoes and throwing my clutch and necklace done. Troy just took his shoes off and clothes with just left him in his boxers. His abs were just there. Starring at me. I kinda wanted to touch them. Me being stupid I actually went through with touching them. Troy looked at me weirdly for a second. "You like?" He asked teasing, all I could do was nod my head.

Troy leaned down and closed his eyes. I did the same till our lips touched. The kiss wasn't forced or rough and it was.. sweet and nice. Made me feel alive. I giggled as I pulled away still feeling intoxicated. I slowly swayed away and went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Troy already have done so I saw him laying down. I turned out the light and tiptoed over to his bed, obviously not thinking straight. I slowly lifted the covers and laid down. "What are you doing over here?" I heard Troy whisper. I shrugged my shoulders, "I wanna cuddle." I said innocently. He opened his arms after I chuckle. "Come'er." I cuddled into his arms and had the best sleep I've had in months.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Im so fucking stupid. I'm never drinking again. Omg. I kissed Troy, well he kissed me. But I didn't try to stop. I actually wanted it.. At the moment of course. I was wasted. I finished showering and walked into my room walking to the closet where our clothes were and pulled out a simple pink and white dress with a thin brown belt right below the boobs and a pair of coral colored hells and a white blazer to top it off with a dooney&burke brown colored bag. I quickly got dressed and walked out of the closet to see Troy walking in with a towel around his waist.

"I'm hanging out with Justin today. You might wanna ask Lindsey if she wants to chill, so you're not alone." He said as he pulled on dark washed jeans and a white v-neck shirt. I nodded my head. I went over to my phone to see it was 11:30. I had a text from Lindsey telling me to call her I wanna hang out and a text from my mom saying come over when you're up. I told Troy and we both walked over.

Troy…. Why am I not calling him _Bolton _or some other rude term. Troy knocked on the door as my mom answered. "Good morning. You guys look nice. Big date?" She asked teasingly. "Hahaha. Nope, actually we're just gonna hangout with some friends." Troy said. I nodded my head as Lucille and Jack walked in the room. "Morning." We all decided to go eat breakfast together and then we could do whatever we want.

"What you guys do last night? I heard you guys leave awfully late." Lucille tried to bring up conversation. "Uhh. We just hung out I guess. Met some new friends." I stated. Our breakfast came, we all ate and then Troy and I left. "Do you know what suit there in?" I asked Troy as we got in to the elevator. "Their one above us." He told me. Oh, okay. We got to their room and knocked on the door. Justin answered. "Hey guys!" He greeted us. He must have saw me wondering where Lindsey is. "She'll be out in a minute. She decided to change last minute." Justin and Troy laughed.

"Hey!" Lindsey said giving me a hug after she excited her bedroom. "So what are we doing? Do you want to hang out with us or do your own thing?" Justin asked us. "I kinda wanted to go shopping." I said biting my lip, Lindsey face lit up. "Okay, that means me and Troy will just leave you two to do what you do." Justin said. They said bye and we left the room leaving the two boys to probably play video games.

"You look cute." I stated as we got into the elevator. "I try." She joked. We both laughed. "Which store should we go to first?" Lindsey asked. "Ohh. This one looks good." I said and we walked into the store.

"Oh my god. No! What happened after you guys kissed?" Lindsey asked interested. "I got in his bed and told him I wanted to cuddle. Then this morning we both got up like nothing happened, like we never hated each other then kissed each other. Like it was normal." I rambled on a little. She laughed a little. "I can't believe you guys went from hating each other to sleeping together." We were walking back to our hotel room after a long 4 hours of shopping. It was now 4:15. "I know. We didn't even talk about it. We just went on with our day like that was something we always do, which it wasn't. I should probably talk to him tonight huh?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders a little. "I mean I think you should do whatever you feel like you have to do. You could talk to him. Who knows? Maybe you guys will go out or something. Maybe you guys will start to realize that you guys really do have feelings for each other." I nodded my head not believing that Troy, the one I grew to hate is maybe the one I'm growing to like. We walked up to Lindsey's suit and walked right in.

"Good afternoon ladies." Justin greeted. "How was shopping?" Troy asked noticing my 4 bags. "Great." Lindsey said. We all said bye before Troy and I left to go back down to our suit. "I'm so hungry!" Troy exclaimed. "I'm surprised you guys didn't order room service. What did you guys do?" I asked him. He looked a little unsure like if he should tell more or not. "We played X-BOX. Talked a little, you know guy stuff." He shrugged. "What'd you guys talk about?" I pushed a little more. He looked me in the eye. "Last night." He stated.

"Oh. That's cool." I said turning away slowly taking off my blazer and shoes. "We're cool right?" He asked me. I thought about it. "We're cooler than we were." I told him walking into the bedroom with a small smile on my face, not once looking back to see the big grin that ended up on Troy's face.

"Brie wake up." I heard in my ear. Huh? Brie? I turned over on my back and opened my eyes. "Huh?" I murmured. "Your mom called. She wants to know if you wanna go to dinner with her and my mom." He told my. I sat up slowly. "Okay sure." I said getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom to wash my face and fix my makeup. "What are you and your dad gonna do?" I asked Troy from the bathroom. "Probably just gonna order room service and watch a movie and chill." He told me back.

I exited the bathroom and quickly tore off my sweat pants I put on to take a nap in. "Umm." I heard Troy said and looked up. He was starring at me. "Shit! Uhh.. Sorry." I said quickly pulling my 'Love Pink' blue sweatpants up my body. I turned and trudged into the closet. I close the door awfully quickly. I just stripped in front of Troy. I mean, it wasn't full on but still… That's so embarrassing.

After getting dressed in a white Summer-y dress and some white gladiator sandals. I made sure to grab my black 'Gianni Bini' bag on the way out after saying a quick "Bye" to Troy with a promise to be back shortly.

"Don't you guys look young today." I teased to my mom and Lucille. "Ohh sweety. You look lovely as always." My mother said. "I haven't seen much of you and Troy, and he's still alive so I take it he's behaving himself." Lucille joked. "Ahahahaha. Yeah, he's actually not that bad." I said with a shrug and watched their eyes go wide and their jaws fall to the ground. I realized this is probably the first time I said something that was an insult to Troy. "Oh my. Are you guys 'friends' this days? My mother asked with air quotes. "Funny." I retorted. After we ordered some drinks and food. We decided after dinner we were all gonna go watch a movie together. We walked up to my suit since Troy and his dad are in their suit. "Soo, what movie?" I asked them searching through the pay-per-view. "Ohohoh! I wanna watch '21 Jumpstreet'!" My mom asked and Lucille greedily nodded her head in agreement. I saw this movie in theaters. Ahaha. Okay.

"Oh my god!" Maria said. "That was a little too much of a teen movie if you ask me." Lucille agreed hands down. "Hahaha. Okay, I'm going to bed. Night guys." We all bid goodbye and they left. I few minutes later Troy walked in. I already washed my face and changed, now I'm just brushing my teeth.

"Good night?" He asked me. I nodded my head with a small smile. I walked into the bathroom and spit, then rinsed my mouth out. "Have a good night?" I asked him as he took off his clothes. And now was just clad in his boxers. He walked into the bathroom and right back out with a toothbrush in his mouth. He nodded his head with a small smile.

I walked into the bedroom, changing into some yoga shorts and a tank top. Troy walked in. I got into bed and couldn't help but think I'm actually starting to like Troy. Just a little. This is gonna be a _looooooooong _summer.

"_What's up? Troy asked as he got into his own bed and under the covers. "Do you hate me?" I couldn't help but ask. "No, what made you ask?" He responded. "We used to not like each other right?," He nodded his head. "Did you hate me?" I asked again. He shook his head. "Brie, I've never hated you. When we first met you seem to not like me so I kind of just played along." He admitted. I looked over at him and jumped out of bed and hugged him. I cried into his chest. _

_All these feelings are overwhelming me. "What's wrong?" He asked rubbing my back. I wiped my eyes and sniffled. "I-I didn't want to like you." I admitted slowly. He looked confused. "Why?" He asked slowly. "Because… Because I saw you and-and you were this perfect looking person.. Everyone liked you. Everyone wanted to be your friend. All-all the girls threw themselves at you.. I-I didn't want to be like that. I'm independent.. Or I thought I was." I finished. "You like me?" Troy asked shocked. I looked down. "Well, yeah." I said shyly. "Brie.. Its okay. You're allowed to like me. In any way you want. I always liked you, but when you didn't seem so into me, I didn't say anything.." Troy told me softly. "Why did you think that?" I asked him._

"_The first thing you said to me was along the lines of 'Eww.'" Troy said. "I hope you know that I don't think you're eww." I told him as he leaned in. His lips touched mine. I'm actually okay with thi- _

I jolted awake. My heart beating really fast. What's wrong with me? I looked at the clock. It was blinking 5:48. I groaned. Of course I would the one awake at this time. I quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake Troy up. I quickly put on some running shoes, threw my hair up in a sloppy bun and exited the room. I guess I'll just jog on the beach. I put my music on shuffle and started off.

"_The day I first met you,_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are, so close_

_Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_I wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to waste, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah yeah….."_

I just jogged and jogged till I felt better. I can't believe I had that stupid dream. Ugh! I don't even like him like that. I don't even know if we are friends or not. Fuck. This is not what I expected. I thought we would be fighting and arguing. Not becoming friends. Fuck everything. I have to call Sharpay and tell her everything. That we went from hating each other to 'Friends'. Oh, I hate this.


	4. Afraid

_Hey guys! I feel so bad. I haven't updated in over 6 months and I feel horrible about that. School has been very hard but I'm trying my best. Please don't hate me. I promise to update in the next two weeks. I love you all. _

'_Why am I so afraid to crash down _

_and lose my heart again I don't know, _

_I can't see, what's come over me _

_Why am I so afraid to break down _

_and lose my mind again I don't know,_

_I can't see, what's come over me'_

_**Vanessa Hudgens - Afraid**_

* * *

I decided that when I said I was starting to like him, I must have been tired and delusional. Their's no way and I don't even want to think about it. Its been a week since we've been in Hawaii. Troy and I have not been arguing at all, and to tell you the truth its freaking me out. I'm not used to being _friends _with him. Don't get me wrong he still annoys me but it doesn't bother me us much I guess? I don't even know how it doesn't. Whatever.

Anyway, I'm getting ready at the moment. Our parents went on this boat ride to this fancy island where they're gonna get facial and massages while Jack does whatever. So, Troy are going to get some dinner and maybe go out.

I finished doing my hair and make up when I heard a bang on the door. I looked at the door. "Yes?" I asked Impatiently. "I really need to take a shower!" I opened the door and in one swift move Troy was in the bathroom. He started getting undressed. "What are you doing?" "Taking a shower?" He said like it was obvious. I looked at him only to see his bare ass jump into the shower that was running hot water as the steam drifted to the mirror.

I shook my head a little while I continued getting ready. My hair was left curly, a little Smokey eye and redish lipstick. Black skinny jeans, my blue pumps that much my one shoulder shirt with fringe coming down the front.

I turned around just in time to see Troy walk out of the bathroom with just a pair of pants on. I need to stop starring. I can't help it though. "Do you ever where a shirt?" I managed to get out. "Why? Jealous? If it makes you feel better, you can walk around shirtless too." He added with a wink. "I think not." I said walking away. He shrugged. "It was worth a try."

We both finished getting ready and walked out the hotel door making sure we have our key card. Troy was wearing a black button down with dark wash jeans and black vans.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked. "Azure. Our moms made a reservation for us. They said that we'd like it. We walked down the side walk for a little while. I saw the restaurant across the street and went to walk only to be jerked back. I then heard a car horn as it sped off.

"Be careful." Troy said softly as we continued walking. After see the hostess and telling her the reservation was under 'Bolton' we were brought to a table in the back on the deck by the beach. Their candles everywhere. No other tables were close by. We sat down and looked at the menu. "Well. This is private." I said eyeing him. "I had nothing to do with this." He put his hands up in defense.

"Hi, my name is Taylor and I'll be your server for the night. Anything I can get you to drink?" We both ordered waters. "Okay. I'll be right back with your waters." She walked away. She was a very tan unnatural blonde. "I'm gonna get a steak and mashed potatoes." Troy said. "I'm most likely gong to get the grilled chicken with rice." I decided. We sat their in silence until our waters arrived.

"So, have you talked to Shar or anyone?" Troy asked, taking a sip of his water. "Yeah. Yesterday we talked for a good 30 minutes. I miss her!" I said with a pout. Troy chuckled a little bit. "I kinda do too. Her annoying voice always telling me what to do and shit." I giggled at his statement. "Be nice." I warned.

Our food came shortly after. We both ate in silence. It wasn't as awkward as you think it might be. I mean we went from hating each other to being friendly 'Acquaintances' in a time span of a week. That's a lot for us. We could barley be in the same city let alone the same room, but some how without our friends around us we seem to be able to get along. Im just as surprised as you. Trust me.

After dinner came and went we walked back to our hotel room. My phone beeped. I looked at it. 'Shar boo'. I slid my finger across it, opening up the message as we Troy and I walked into our room.

'OMG. Major gossip! Call me ASAP.' I crinkled my eyebrows together.

Troy went into the bathroom as I sat on the bed, holding my phone to my ear. "Omg guess what?!" I heard in my ear. "What?" I asked with a small smile on my face. This better be good. "I heard from Star that a little someone likes you!" Shar said squealing. "Who who who!?" I heard myself asking. "Jason!" Hottie with a body Jason? "Oooooh! Really?" I think this could work. "Yes! Anyways, how's Bolton? Still bothering you?" I shrugged my shoulders forgetting that she couldn't see me. "Eh. A little. Not as much though. He's still a pain in my ass." I told her. She laughed quietly. "You guys becoming friends or maybe more?" I snorted a little at this thought. "Friends? Maybe not. Friendly acquaintances? Probably." We both laughed at this. "It's late and I'm tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow." After she said bye we hung up.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked me. "Yep. I swear she could talk for ever and ever about anything." I teased. "She can be a little much." He agreed. "Shush." I giggled. Troy just winked at me as he stripped down to his boxers. I got ready for bed before turning out the light. "Night Troy." I snuggled into bed. "Night brie."

* * *

"Rise and shine!" I opened one eye and looked over at the clock. "Im sorry. Is there an issue? It's 7 in the morning!" I exclaimed to my mom, covering my face with my pillow. "Sweetie, get up. We are all going to get breakfast at 8 and then we have scuba diving at 10!" I groaned a little. "I'm leaving and you better be ready in 30." She said before leaving me to my peace.

Wait. Where's Troy? I looked at his bed to notice no one was in it. I didn't hear the shower running either. Oh. Maybe he's already ready. I got up quickly throwing on a plain black bikini and a white sun dress over it. I put my feet into some sandals before doing my morning routine in the bathroom. I grabbed my Jessica Simpson sun glasses before checking the time to see I finished in 25. I did a little victory dance and made my way to my moms suite.

"Hey madre." I greeted. I noticed Troy sitting on the couch. "You got up early." I commented. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep." I nodded my head before our parents told us what was on our agenda for today. We all made our way down to the buffet at the hotel. We finished with 30 to get down to the beach for scuba diving. I'm so sacred. What if theirs a shark. Omg. This is a bad idea. I can already tell.

After the instructor went over everything. We all had to put on our wet suit and get situated with everything we needed. On the out side I look cool and collected. On the inside I'm shitting my pants!

"Are you guys ready?" He asked us. Everyone answered yes of course, apart from me. "Gabi?" My mom asked. "Um. I'm not feeling to well. Maybe I can just sit this one out." I gave them a weak smile and walked over to the tables and took a seat. "Brie?" I looked up and saw Troy crouch down in front of me. "Hey." I tried to avoid eye contact. "Are you okay? Nothing's gonna happen. Come on." He tried to convince. "I dunno if I'm feeling it. What if their's sharks? I could die!" I exclaimed and saw Troy try to hide his laugh. "I'm glad you find this amusing." I said and moved away from him.

"Hey hey hey. I'm sorry. I promise you nothing will happen. I'll be there the whole time." Troy promised. "Pinky swear?" I muttered holding up my pinkie." Troy laughed a little before holding up his pinkie. "Pinkie swear." We intertwined are pinkies before we both stood up walking over to our parents. "Ready guys?" They asked. We nodded our heads.

"Thanks for talking me into it. That was a lot of fun!" I exclaimed to Troy 2 hours later. We all decided to hang out on the beach. I was laying down on my towel. Troy right next to me, playing in the sand. "I knew you'd probably regret not doing it when we got back home. It's always good to try something new, even if you're afraid of it." I gave him a smile.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked him. "Uhh. Let me check. It's 12:30." I nodded my head in a thank you. "Can I ask you something?" Troy said warily. "Go ahead." I encouraged. "I heard you talking to Sharpay last night. You said something like you never would like me more than friends if that. Im just wondering why?" He seemed a little disappointed.

"To tell you the truth, I do like you, I don't know if I like like you or just the person you're acting like. I just don't wanna get my hopes for something that could turn out to mean nothing. I mean we hated each other for years and then all of a sudden we're flirting with each other. It just seems a little much." I tried to explain it in a way he would understand.

"You can't tell me you don't have legit feelings for me. Stop trying to put logic behind it, It doesn't work like that. I understand it just happened but I can't help the way I feel about you." Troy said frustrated. I stood up grabbing my stuff. "I really don't know what to say. I'll see you back at the hotel." I said making my way through the sand. I can't even deal with this. Feelings for me? Huh. Well. You know what they say? The guy who fights with you is the one who likes you. I would think this would relate to high school guys though.

I made my way through the room dropping my stuff by my bed before making my way to the bathroom. I stripped out of my bathing suit and climbed in to the warm water. I could barley wrap my head around it. I knew this was something I would not tell Sharpay or Taylor. No, this was something I needed to keep to myself. Well at least for a little while.

* * *

It was 10 and I had successfully avoided Troy all day long. You are probably wondering how I did that when I have to share a room with him. After my shower I got dressed and made my way to Lindsey's suite and gratefully invited me in once she saw the distraught look on my face and told me that Justin would be out for the day leaving just us girls. I cracked and told her everything. How Troy said he had feelings for me and me ignoring it and walking away.

"I know you're feeling down about this, but maybe we can go out and get a couple drinks," Lindsey started but then stopped when she saw my face. "You know what how about we just get some alcohol and watch some chick flicks?" After agreeing she walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of grey goose vodka and some tequila. We mixed some drinks together and put on 'The Lucky One' With Zac Efron in it. He can make any girls heart feel better.

Two hours later I was crying as I saw a sad part in 'The vow'. "Channing Tatum looks hot and everything." I wiped my tears. By this time I was way beyond tipsy and just full on shit faced. Lindsey I would have to say was buzzed. I looked at the time on my phone. "Shit, its 12." I slurred. My moms probably worried. Then again. She hasn't texted or called me. "Do you need to get back to your room?" She asked me. "Yeah." I stood up and fell right back down and frowned.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Lindsey asked me. "I want Troy." I mumbled. "Do you want me to call him?" All I could do was nod my head. "Hey Troy, I have Gabi here and she's drunk off her ass and wanted me to call you to see if you can come get her?" She walked around me. "Okay great. Thankyou." She hung up and gave me my phone back. "He's coming."

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door but I didn't move. "Hey Troy." Lindsey greeted when she opened the door. "Where is she?" He asked and she must have pointed in my direction cause next thing I knew Troy picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thanks linds." They said bye and Troy took us to the elevator and up to our room. He opened the door and put me on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I told him. Having a double meaning behind those words. Not only am I sorry for waking him up, I'm sorry for walking away from him. "It's fine." He said. I closed my eyes for a second and felt hot acid in my throat. I jumped off the bed and threw up in the toilet. I felt Troy hold my hair up. I finished and leaned against the bath tub, tears rolling down my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I nodded my head. He helped me up and walked out the bathroom and I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Still being drunk I walked into our room and fell on to the bed. I heard Troy snoring softly meaning his was asleep. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I rolled over and saw two pills and a bottle of water waiting for me on the table. I quickly downed the pills and trudged out of bed. I noticed Troy's bed empty. I quickly through in some Yoga shorts and a sweat shirt and made my way to our parents suite. "Hey Gabi." Lucille said. I then noticed the time. It was 12. "Morning." I replied. "Do you know where Troy is?" I asked her running my hands through my hair. "Working out with some friends he met." I thanked her before making my way down to the lobby.

I made my way to the fitness center and looked down at my Nikes before getting the courage to open the door. I walked in and spotted him doing arms in the corner. I walked closer and heard him laughing and joking around with Justin and some other people. I stopped walking and just stood there. Justin must have told him I was here because he turned around and looked before putting the weight down and walked towards me.

I suddenly felt self conscious and pulled on the of the sleeves of my sweatshirt. "Hey." I looked up at him before muttering a soft "Hi. Do you.. Do you think we can talk?" I asked him. He just nodded his head and we made our way out in to the lobby. "I'm so so so sorry, and I know that I've already said in a million times now. I just..I just need you to know that I like you. A lot, and I'm just scared that it'll change when we go back home and I dunno." I told him.

He grabbed my hands. "I promise you, I promise you that I'll always feel this way about you and nothings gonna change that." I looked at him before grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. Feeling the fireworks. We pulled away slowly. "Does this mean we're dating?" Troy asked me. I giggled. "You tell me."

* * *

Please review guys!

Mariah(:


	5. Not A Bad Thing

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot.

I love you guys so much. I feel so bad taking forever to update. I just haven't had time between working all the time and hanging out with my friends. I have a couple ideas for this story so I think I'm going to start picking up the pace and getting chapters out a lot faster. Its been over a year and I'm sorry.

* * *

_"So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_  
_'Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me_  
_Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_  
_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_  
_It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me."_

**Justin Timberlake - Not A Bad Thing **

* * *

We've now been in Hawaii for a little over four weeks now. Troy and I have been…. I wouldn't say dating. We decided we aren't dating. We're just hanging out, but we aren't seeing other people. Which is good because going from hating someone one day to liking each other is unusual and we want to make sure that are feelings are real and not just lust.

"Stop it." I giggled, shoving Troys head away gently as he kissed my neck. "I cant help myself. You're perfect." He whispered. I blushed a little. "Do you think its weird?" I questioned. "Is what weird?" He asked confused. "Us. I used to never like you, you know." I told him. "Hey!" He feigned hurtfulness. I gave him a look. "Oh please. You hated me too." I told him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

I got off his lap and walked to the bathroom. "Get ready! Lets do something fun." He just grinned and got up to change. I turned the water on once I was in the shower making it hot enough to feel nice. I heard the door open. I looked out to see Troy with no shirt on.. Shocking right?

"Get out." I teased. "Make me." He said. When I finished my shower I put a towel around my body before stepping out of the shower. "Must you bother me?" I asked him. "Of course. I wouldn't be _Bolton _if I didn't." I gave him a look. "Okay, I'm leaving." He left defeated.

A few hours later Troy and I were walking into a club with Lindsey and Justin right behind us. We just wanted to chill. We found a table and the guys went to order drinks.

"So, How does it feel?" Lindsey asked. "Feels fucking amazing!" I said excitedly. We giggled. "Have you … you know.. Done it yet?" She asked, blushing. "No. We haven't had sex yet." I told her.

"Oh. Soon right?!" She said nudging me. I blushed because we were so close last night. "We were going to last night but I…. I stopped and just couldn't. It feels too weird." I shrugged. Lindsey looked at me weird. "Weird? Because of…" She left it open. "Because we didn't like each other. Like at all. And now we're 'dating'? Like that never happens." I rambled, not knowing what to say.

She gave me a look. "Stop it." I said turning my head to see the guys coming to us with drinks in hand. "Thanks." I said quietly when Troy came back with the drinks. He gave me a weird look but just dropped it.

"When you guys leave again?" Justin asked us. "Uhhhh. 6 weeks. Then its like 3 weeks before school starts. We have to go school shopping and stuff." Lindsey pouted a little. "Awwww. We leave in like, what, 4 weeks?" She asked Justin. "Yeah babe." We were all quiet for a minute. "I can't wait to see Sharpay and Taylor." I couldn't wait to tell them everything that's happened. Which reminds me I need to call Shar later.

"Why? To gossip some more?" Troy teased. I gave a fake smile and nodded my head. It just didn't feel right. "I know we just got here but my head hurts. I think I'm just going to go back to our room." I told Troy." He went to get up but I put my hand up. "Im a big girl, I can go by myself." I told him. After about 10 minutes of me telling him to stay I finally got into a cab.

I rushed up to my room and closed the door. I cannot wait for this trip to be over.

The next morning I woke up to quietness. I noticed Troy wasn't in the room. Did he not come back last night? I grabbed my phone and called Sharpay. "Heeeey!" I was greeted with. "I have so much to tell you." I told her instantly. "You didn't like fall for Bolton or anything did you?" She teased. Right then it hit me. I don't wanna tell my friends that I'm datin- err seeing Troy. I don't know why and I felt horrible for lying but that's what I did. "Fuck no. He's lucky I don't kill him in his sleep." We both laughed. "I have to go. Yoga in a few. Talk to you later?" She checked. "defiantly!" We both hang up.

The hotel room door swung open and Troy popped in with looked like Starbucks and muffins. "Oh, you're awake," He walked over to me and leaned in to kiss me, I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. "Do you wanna tell me what is going on?" I shook my head. "I don't understand what you mean," I stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. "If you don't want to do this, just let me know." He walked out of the room. Going god knows where, I guess I really can't be mad. It really is all my fault. Me and my big mouth, can't keep it shut at all. I got into the shower and washed my body. Leaving my hair up on my head, deciding sense I'm going to the beach no sense in washing it.

I jumped out of the shower with a towel around my body tightly. I pull a white small plain bikini out of my suitcase and dropped the towel. Being to busy into my thoughts I didn't hear the door opening and closing. "Can we tal- Oh! I'm sorry!" I quickly grabbed the towel, my face turning red. He saw me naked. "I didn't mean to," He said. "It's not your fault," I said softly. I grabbed the bathing suit and walked into the bathroom to get changed. When I walked out Troy was sitting on the bed. "Again, Im sorry," He apologized again. "I said it was fine, no big deal Troy," He nodded his head. "But can we talk?" He asked getting off the bed.

I nodded my head, walking closer to him. We both sat down on his bed. I have no idea what to say, I have no idea how I feel. My heart and head are in two different places. "How do you feel about me? 'Cause right not I'm getting a lot of mixed signals and I don't understand why," I hung my head. I'm such a bitch. I don't know what I want. I don't know what to tell him. "I like you," I started, playing with my hands. "but, I'm just scared," He grabbed my hands. "Tell me why you're scared," Why am I scared? I have no idea, I have no real reason.

"I don't know," He gave me a look. He looked deep into my eyes. Realization came across him. "You don't want Shar or Tay to know," He stated slowly. I avoided eye contact. "You're embarrassed to be with me aren't you?" He asked. "Troy, no. I'm not embarrassed to be with you. I don't want to get my hopes up, fall in love and tell Shar how happy I am for us to go back home angry and enemies. I don't want things to change when we leave, 'cause of course everything seems so good now but what happens if we don't feel the same when we are back home in California with are friends. Are you going to be that same jerk and am I going to be the same bitch to you? I'm scared that everything will change and it actually terrifies the shit out of me." I breathed in quickly after being out of breath. I looked at Troys face. Trying to read his emotions. Nothing.

"Baby," My heart fluttered when he spoke. "I want this to work," He motioned to us. "I really like you and I want to show you it's not a bad thing to fall in love." I jumped into his arms. He grabbed my face and gave me a gentle but passionate kiss. Fireworks were everywhere. Who ever said that falling for your enemy was a bad thing obviously never had something like this. "So, for real this time? You want to try to make this work?" He questioned as I was snuggled up in his chest. "I really do Troy," I looked up at him. Making sure he knew how serious this was. No playing around. I sighed. "Babe, what's wrong?" I thought how I wanted to tell him without him getting the wrong idea or upset.

"I know this might sound bad," I said. He nodded telling me to carry on. "but, I really do not want to tell Sharpay or Taylor or anyone actually," I said softly. He nodded his head a little bit. "Okay,"

"I know you're mad but I just want to make sure we can do this with out other people putting their two cents into our relationship," I was a little scared that he would not like this idea. "Brie," He said looking into my eyes. "I get it. You want no pressure or judgments. I really get it," For the first time in a long time, I actually feel happy and content with how life is treating me.

"Do you want to go to the beach with me," I asked. "You don't have to, I just thought we could, I don't know, hang out?" I don't know why I was acting so shy. I have known this guy forever. "Of course I wanna go with you," I got off his lap so he could get up. "Just let me change real quick." He got his bathing suit and changed in the bathroom. He came back out looking sexy as hell. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head as I grabbed my sunglasses and a towel. Quickly slipping my sandals on I grabbed his hand. He smiled down at me and we walked out the door.

* * *

Two hours later found us playing around in the water. Having fun and laughing. Something I thought we were incapable to do with each other. "Oh my god," I squealed running away. I splashed him back and tried to run. I felt him grab my waist and pick me up. "Put me down!" I exclaimed laughing. "Not so fast baby," He said spinning me around. I locked my legs around his waist and kissed him fiercely. My hands clasped around his neck. "You're everything I want," Troy said cutely after he pulled back. "You're everything I need," I responded. "Do we tell are parents or,"He kept it open. I thought about it for a second. "No, this is no ones business but me and my babys," He smiled widely at me. He kissed me again before pulling away. "Do you wanna get lunch?" I nodded my head and he let me down and we walked to get our stuff before walking to a small cafe on the beach.

"How many?" The hostess asked. "Two," Troy and I responded at the same time. I giggled when she turned around and we followed her to our table. "Thanks," Troy told her when she walked away. I sat across from Troy in our booth. I grabbed his hand from across the table. "You haven't played basketball in like a month, you probably suck now," I said giggling a little. Troys jaw dropped. "Mean," He stated. "Actually Justin wanted to play later today, Is that okay?" I loved how he asked, but I'm not one of those girls who needs to control their boyfriends life. "Fine by me babe. You can do anything, I don't own you. But thank you for asking," I told him. He smiled. After we ordered our drinks and food we just talked about everything. I found out that he can play guitar and sing. I told him I'm afraid of thunderstorms.

"If I get a guitar will you play something for me?" I asked as we left the restaurant now walking back to our room. "Yeah babe," He chuckled. "Only if you help me sing though," He added. "No way, I am not a singer. Sorry to disappoint you," He laughed as we opened the door to our room. Troy changed into some basketball shorts and a tank top. "I'll be back Brie. Don't have too much fun with out me," He winked. "Bye babe," He kissed my head before walking out the door.

Less than 2 minutes later I heard knocking. "Hello," I said opening the door. "Hey girl!" Lindsey exclaimed. "You better not have plans because I'm bored and I have alcohol," I gestured with my hands to come in. "Im down," We both sat on my bed.

"How's Troy boy?"She asked criss-crossing her legs. I shrugged. "Good so far," I told her. She opened the bottle of fireball which is cinnamon flavored whiskey. We drank straight from the bottle. Fuck cups. "I decided that we are not telling anyone one we are dating. You and Justin are the only ones who know," I told her taking the bottle from her hand and taking a swig of the warm liquid. Feeling it burn my throat I made a face. "Gross," I said handing it back to her. We talked for another two hours more about Justin and Troy. By now the bottle is empty and we are defiantly drunk. "Lets go see the guyssss," I slurred. Lindsey agreed and we walked out the door trying hard to not stumble. "I can't do it," Lindsey mumbled holding the wall. "Lets just call them," We decided to go back into the room and call them.

Not making it to the bed we laid on the floor. Lindsey grabbed her phone and called Justin. "HEY BABY!" She slurred. "Oh no, their drunk," I heard Justin tell someone, Probably Troy. "Are you guys done playing? We miss you," She told him. "Yeah baby, Do you want us to come up?" He asked her. We squealed. Yay more Troy! "Yaasss bitch!" She said and we both cracked up laughing. "Okay," He chuckled. "We are coming. Stay there!" He ordered. "Yes sir!" We saluted and hung up.

"I'm so excited!" I screeched. We laughed some more. I heard a phone ringing. "Is that mine?" I asked standing up and getting it off the table. The screen lit up with 'Sharpay ;)' I slid my finger across it. "Hey babe!" I slurred. "Oh, You're drunk?" She laughed. "Yes! I miss Troy," I told her not thinking. "What!?" She asked shocked. "He's my baby," I told her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw lindsey fall of the bed and I rolled around laughing. "What do you mean he's your baby?" Sharpay asked. I then heard the door open and saw Troy and Justin walk through the door. "Troys here, I gotta go," I told her and threw my phone on the couch.

"Baby!" I said stumbling towards him. "Woah, Lets calm down a little," He said grabbing my arm. "I missed you." I told him. I leaned against him so I wouldn't fall. "I missed you too," He chuckled.

"How much did you guys drink?" Justin asked. "A lot!" We told him. He shook his head. "I have to pee," I said trying to walk to the bathroom but falling. "Here, let me help," Troy said, helping me up he walked me to the bathroom. "Come in with me," I told him. He shook his head. "Please," I said.

He walked me into the bathroom and shut the door. I pulled down my pants and started to pee. Troy turned around. When I finished, I carefully stood up and pulled my pants back up and washed my hands. I grabbed Troys hand and spun him around. I kissed square on the lips. He picked me up and sat me on the sink. We made out for about 10 minutes when I pulled away. "I want you," I told him. He laughed a little. "You already have me," He said. "No," I said shaking my head. "I _want_ you," I said with a smirk.

"Oh baby, I want you too," He said. I grabbed his face and my hand went toward his belt when he grabbed it. "But not like this," He started. "Not when you're drunk and our friends are right out the door." He picked me off the counter and set me down on the floor. "Okay," I mumbled and he laced our hands together as we left the bathroom.

"Ooooh, what did you guys do?" Lindsey joked while wiggling her eyebrows. "Nothing," I said with a straight face and we both cracked up laughing. I felt myself going down and felt Troy bring me right back up. "Okay, well I'm gonna take Lindsey back to our room man," Justin said, giving Troy a man hug. "Byeeeeeeee," Me and lindsey said when she walked out the door.

I started to lean against Troy and close my eyes. "Alright, bed time," He told me bringing me to my bed. "What do you wanna wear?" Troy asked only to be met with silence. I was too tired to speak. I felt him take off my shirt and bra and put one of his shirts over me. He then slid off my pants, just leaving me in my underwear. "Thanks," I mumbled slightly. He kissed the top of my head and walked away.

10 minutes later I felt the bed shift and immediately curled up into Troys chest. "G'night baby," Was the last thing I heard before I was out.

Waking up in the morning I had the biggest headache, I turned my head and saw it was 9 o'clock. Troy was still sleeping. I slipped out from his arms quietly and went to get some Advil out of the bathroom. I then proceeded to strip off Troys shirt and my underwear and jump into the nice warm shower. I gently washed my hair, hoping my headache will go away. 20 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom with a towel tightly around me. I grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra. I made sure Troy was still sleeping when I dropped the towel and put on my bra and underwear. I then put on a black crop top and some washed out high-waisted shorts.

I went back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair, leaving it in its curly mess that actually looked good today. I did some light makeup and walked out to see Troy still sleeping. I walked over to his side of the bed. "Baby," I said shaking him gently. "Hm," He responded.

"Do you wanna get up?" I asked him, brushing the hair out of his face. "No," He answered. I leaned down and kissed him. I felt him kiss back and try to slip his tongue into my mouth. "Great, you're awake. Do you wanna get some breakfast?" I asked him after pulling away which resulted in him groaning. "Fine, give me 10 minutes," He said slowing getting up.

"I haven't talked to mom in like 3 days," I sated 20 minutes later sitting at a diner. "Oh yeah, they called yesterday. We have dinner reservations with them at 7," He told me. I nodded my head, telling him I heard him. I sipped on my water when the server brought out our food. "Looks so yummy," My mouth was so dry. Drinking does that to you. While eating I heard my phone whistle, signaling that I got a text message. 'Morning drunkie. Now one question, why is Troy your baby? Im so confused. Fill me in!'

My face went pale. Oh shit. No, I did not tell her we're dating. No fucking way I did that.


End file.
